gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Gebrochene (Episode)
"Der Gebrochene" (im Original: "The Broken Man")Watchers on the Wall — Titles for Game of Thrones episodes 606 and 607 revealed ist die siebte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die siebenundfünfzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Bryan Cogman geschrieben, Regie führte Mark Mylod. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge findet am 5. Juni 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume erfolgt die Erstausstrahlung am 6. Juni 2016. Inhalt Der Hohe Spatz (Jonathan Pryce) fasst ein neues Ziel ins Auge: Dornenkönigin Olenna Tyrell (Diana Rigg). Jaime Lennister (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) tritt in Schnellwasser Brynden "Schwarzfisch" Tully (Clive Russell) gegenüber. Jon Schnee (Kit Harington) versucht mit seiner Ziehschwester Sansa Stark (Sophie Turner) eine Armee zur Rückeroberung Winterfells zu mobilisieren. Ihre Schwester Arya (Maisie Williams) will Braavos verlassen. Und ein Totgeglaubter taucht wieder auf. :Quelle: Sky Handlung In den Flusslanden Der ehemalige Bluthund der Lennisters und ehemalige Weggefährte von Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane, findet sich nach dem Kampf mit Brienne von Tarth als totgeglaubt in einer Glaubensgemeinschaft wieder, die von Septon Ray angeführt wird. Sandor muss viel Holz hacken, da die Gemeinschaft eine Septe errichtet und Feuerholz braucht. Septon Ray erzählt Clegane, wie er ihn stinkend und halb vermodernd gefunden hat und ein dutzendmal geglaubt habe, Sandor würde sterben. Auf die Frage, was ihn am Leben gehalten habe, antwortet er, es sei der Hass gewesen. Später predigt der Septon vor seinem Gefolge über seine eigenen Verfehlungen und seinen Weg zur Umkehr, als drei Reiter von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner erscheinen und sie nach Plündergut auskundschaften. Fernab von der Gemeinschaft macht der Hund weiteres Kleinholz und rät dem hinzugekommenen Septon zur Kampfbereitschaft. Der aber predigt weiter den Weg zur Gewaltlosigkeit. Sandor Clegane bleibt allein zurück und hört wenig später Schreie. Als er zu der Stätte mit dem Gerüst der Septe zurückeilt, sind bereits alle Gläubigen niedergemetzelt und der Septon wurde am Gebälk der Septe erhängt. Sein goldener Siebenzackiger Stern fehlt und Clegane schnappt sich eine Axt. Im Norden Jon Schnee hat vor, Winterfell zurückzuerobern, und muss dazu Truppen rekrutieren und das schnell, bevor Ramsay Bolton sein zahlenmäßig ohnehin überlegenes Heer ordnen kann. Zunächst verhandelt er mit den Wildlingen. Es ist zwar nicht ihr Krieg, aber auch sie würden niedergemetzelt, falls Ramsay sich gegen die Starks durchsetzen kann, also sagen sie ihre Hilfe zu. Schwerer wird es, die verbliebenen nördlichen Häuser zu rekrutieren. Jon, Sansa und Ser Davos suchen die 11-jährige Lyanna Mormont auf der Bäreninsel auf. Lyanna empfängt sie in einem offiziellen Rahmen mit ihren Beratern. Sie habe sehr wohl an Stannis geschrieben, dass sie den Starks treu sei, doch sei Jon ein Schnee und Sansa habe bereits zweimal geheiratet. Auch Schmeicheleien, sie könne so schön werden wie ihre Namenspatronin, beeindrucken Lyanna nicht. Als jedoch Ser Davos ausführt, dass es nicht um den Streit einiger verfeindeter Häuser geht, sondern um den Kampf zwischen den Lebenden und den Toten und dass nur ein geeinter Norden die Chance habe, dem Nachtkönig zu widerstehen, sagt sie ihre Männer zu. Es sind ganze 62. Dafür sei ein Mann von der Bäreninsel so viel wert wie 10 vom Festland. Jon, Sansa und Ser Davos reisen weiter nach Tiefwald Motte, wo sie auf Robett Glauer treffen, der ihre Forderungen jedoch zurückweist. Die Glauers wurden von den Eisenmännern geplündert und von den Boltons befreit, während Robb Stark ihnen in ihrer Not keine Hilfe zukommen ließ. Deswegen sei das Haus Stark tot. So zieht Jon an Truppen zusammen, was er hat, und lagert an derselben Stelle, die schon Stannis Baratheon auf dem Marsch nach Winterfell bezogen hat. thumb|Sansas Brief an Petyr Baelish © http://imgur.com/a/p2mfe Sansa bezweifelt, dass dies ein gutes Vorzeichen sei, auch wenn Ser Davos ausführt, der Ort sei strategisch gut gewählt. Sansa aber sieht die Gefahr in der Unterzahl und schreibt einen Brief an Petyr Baelish, den sie mit ihrem Stark-Namen unterschreibt und dem Stark-Siegel versieht. In Königsmund Margaery Tyrell ist anscheinend völlig zum Glauben bekehrt. Sie betet, liest im Siebenzackigen Stern und besteht selbst bei einer Unterredung mit ihrer Großmutter Olenna auf die Anwesenheit von Septa Unella. Wie der Hohe Spatz ihr selbst nahegelegt hat, besteht sie auf die Abreise der alten Dame. Auch deren Hinweis auf Ser Loras Schicksal hindert sie nicht, die Sichtweise des Glaubens zu vertreten, er habe sein weiteres Dasein als Büßer zu fristen. Während der Unterredung steckt sie ihr einen Zettel zu, den Olenna erst öffnet, nachdem sie draußen ist. Er zeigt eine handgezeichnete Rose. Lady Olenna bereitet daraufhin ihre Abreise vor und schreibt geschäftig an einem Brief, als Cersei Lennister sie aufsucht. Cersei sucht Hilfe im Kampf gegen den Glauben, doch hat sie bei Olenna keinen Erfolg. Olenna hat Cerseis Rolle bei der Machtergreifung durch den Glauben und bei der Einkerkerung ihrer Enkel nicht vergessen. Eine Schuldige gefunden zu haben, die selbst büßen musste und die nun weiter durch die Entfremdung ihres Sohnes Tommen und unter Machtverlust leidet, macht es Olenna leichter, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie führt Cersei vor Augen, dass sie nun ohne die Tyrells und auch ohne ihren Bruder dasteht, den der Hohe Spatz in die Flusslande geschickt hat. Das Volk hasst sie ohnehin, so sei sie nun umgeben von Feinden. In Schnellwasser Ein 8000 Mann starkes Heer der Lennisters erreicht angeführt von Jaime Lennister Schnellwasser, um den Freys bei der Eroberung zu helfen. Nachdem die Frey-Brüder erfolglos versucht haben, den Schwarzfisch mit dem Erhängen von Edmure Tully zu erpressen und der noch ungerührter aufforderte fortzufahren, als sie damit drohen, Edmure die Kehle durchzuschneiden, übernimmt Jaime Lennister das Kommando über die Belagerung und versucht zunächst mit Brynden Tully, dem Schwarzfisch, zu verhandeln, Schnellwasser freizugeben und dafür zumindest seine Männer zu verschonen; dieser lehnt jedoch nach einem kurzen Gespräch die Verhandlungen ab, entschlossen, mit seinen paar hundert Männern und Vorräten für 2 Jahre Schnellwasser zu verteidigen. Auch glaubt er an einen Bluff von Jaime, Tausende seiner Männer für ein paar hundert Tullys opfern zu wollen, die aus der Festung effektiver operieren können. In Volantis Asha hat Theon ins Bordell verschleppt, der sich dort sichtbar unwohl fühlt. Asha geht hier ihren Neigungen zum weiblichen Geschlecht nach, während Theon nur an sein nun entmanntes Dasein erinnert wird. Auch wenn er eigentlich noch nicht mal trinken möchte, lässt er sich auf Ashas beharrliches Drängen ein, den Humpen zu heben und sich dabei auf sein neues Dasein als Theon Graufreud einschwören zu lassen und Stinker endlich abzulegen. In Braavos Arya Stark findet zwei Westerosische Händler und gibt ihnen Silber für eine Überfahrt und weitere Münzen für eine Kabine auf ihrem Schiff. Wo sie das gestohlen habe, solle sie nicht interessieren. Zufrieden mit ihrem Plan betrachtet sie von einer Brücke den Titan von Braavos am Hafenausgang, als eine alte Frau sich ihr nähert, die freundlich zu sein scheint. Kurz darauf streift die alte Frau sie mit einem Messer und sticht sie mehrmals in den Bauch. Als diese sie ein weiteres Mal sticht und dabei das Messer genüsslich umdreht, gibt sie sich als die Heimatlose zu erkennen. Arya gelingt es, sich zu befreien und ins Wasser zu stürzen. Die Heimatlose sieht ihr hinterherblickend nur Blut aufsteigen und strafft ihr Wams in der Überzeugung, ihr Werk verrichtet zu haben. Arya taucht aber an anderer Stelle wieder auf und schleppt sich blutend durch das geschäftige Treiben am Hafen. Alle starren sie an, aber niemand reagiert und eilt ihr zu Hilfe. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Septon Ray *Lady Lyanna Mormont *Lord Robett Glauer *Zit *Morgan *Flynn Tode *Septon Ray *Dorfbewohner Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königinmutter Cersei Lennister *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell *Liam Cunningham als Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Jonathan Pryce als Hoher Spatz *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud Nebendarsteller *Ian McShane als Septon Ray *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Rothweyn *Clive Russell als Ser Brynden Tully *Tobias Menzies als Lord Edmure Tully *Gemma Whelan als Asha Graufreud *Faye Marsay als Die Heimatlose *Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson als Zit *Tim McInnerny als Lord Robett Glauer *Ian Whyte als Wun Wun *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Tim Plester als Walder Strom *Daniel Tuite als Lothar Frey *Ricky Champ als Flynn *Ian Davies als Morgan *Murray McArthur als Dim Dalba *Hannah Waddingham als Septa Unella *Bella Ramsey als Lady Lyanna Mormont *Margaret Jackman als Verkleidung der Heimatlose *Kevin James Horsham als Westerosi-Händler *Louis Rolston als Maester *Katie Alexander-Thom als Volantener Prostituierte *Jed Murray als Aufständischer aus dem Norden *Michael Patrick als Aufständischer der Wildlinge *Matt Faris *Neil Keery *Heidi Romanova als Volantener Prostituierte *Danielle Claire Jenner als Volantener Prostituierte *Ella Hughes als Volantener Prostituierte *Zoi Gorman als Volantener Prostituierte *Billy King Anmerkungen Trivia *Der Titel der Episode "Der Gebrochene" bezieht sich auf die im Buch von Septon Meribald erwähnten Gebrochenen. Dies sind Gesetzlose in Kriegszeiten, die als Mitglieder des Gemeinen Volkes in den Dienst eines Lords gegangen sind, dann aber Fahnenflucht begingen, um ein Leben auf der Flucht zu bestreiten. Damit wird unter anderem auf Sandor Clegane angespielt. *Bei iTunes und Amazon wurde die Folge im Deutschen unter dem Titel "Der gebrochene Mann" angeboten. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie * Bronn begleitet Jaime Lennister nicht in die Flusslande und verbleibt in Königsmund. * Im Buch führt Walders Erbe Ryman die Streitkräfte der Freys an, nicht Lothar und Walder Strom. * Der Einsatz von Edmure Tully als Druckmittel wird ausführlicher beschrieben. Ryman Frey lässt Edmure Tully vor den Toren von Schnellwasser mehrere Wochen lang auf einen Galgen stellen und droht damit Ser Brynden Tully, der jedoch nicht nachgibt. Als Jaime Lennister eintrifft und Ryman kritisiert, rechtfertigt er sein Vorgehen damit, dass die gleiche Taktik bei der Belagerung von Seegart funktioniert habe, als sein Sohn, der Schwarze Walder Patrek Mallister hinrichten lassen wollte, um Lord Jason Mallister zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Medien Bilder 607 Cersei Lennister.jpg‎ 607 Sansa Stark Jon Schnee Davos Seewert.jpg‎ 607 Margaery Tyrell Olenna Tyrell Unella.jpg 607 Arya Stark Braavos.jpg 607 Jaime_Lennister_Bronn.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 7 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 7 Clip - Return of The Hound (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside The Episode 7 Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 7 A Hard Sell Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 7 Tough To Kill Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Broken Man es:El hombre destrozado fr:L'Homme Brisé lt:The Broken Man pl:Złamany pt-br:O Homem Quebrado ro:Omul distrus ru:Сломленный zh:TV:第六季第七集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6